


Fly Like an Eagle

by KitKatsandRainbows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxious Shirabu, Endgame SemiShira, M/M, Mentioned Goshiki Tsutomu, Mentioned Ushijima Wakatoshi, Minor Spoilers, Not Canon Compliant, Please Help this Team, Self-Doubting Shirabu, Shiratorizawa has Issues, Shiratorizawa's Coach - Freeform, kinda cannon compliant, mentioned karasuno, shiratorizawa vs karasuno, the relationship is not the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatsandRainbows/pseuds/KitKatsandRainbows
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Shirabu did not hate Semi... He was just too stubborn to admit that he admired him. Or perhaps he was jealous. Jealous, that Semi was free. And whenever Shirabu would fuck up just enough to be subbed out, Semi would waltz right in and do the same thing Shirabu would have been punished for.Hypocrisy at its finest.
Relationships: Semi Eita & Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	Fly Like an Eagle

**Author's Note:**

> So while talking with a friend about STZ headcannons, I randomly thought: 
> 
> “I hc 3rd year Shirabu realizes his self worth and says ‘screw it’ and finally allows himself to set to Goshki and the other spikers on his team”
> 
> And boom, here we are!

Contrary to popular belief, Shirabu did not hate Semi.

He was just too stubborn to admit that he admired him. Or perhaps he was jealous.  Jealous that Semi was free. And whenever Shirabu would fuck up just enough to be subbed out, Semi would waltz right in and do the same thing Shirabu would have been punished for.

_ Hypocrisy at its fucking finest. _

Shirabu is the opposite of Semi ... At least he's told to be.

It's the only way to stay on court. Use your **strongest** , sharpest tools, they'll break through and score. The last thing Shirbau wants to do is be taken off court.

He knew this was not the proper way to play. His form was great, perfect even, but setting to the same person over and over-- the power is overwhelming for the other team , yes, but there’s a lack of diversity in the plays. They have other spikers for a  _ reason _ .

The satisfaction of the scored points dull down. But Shirabu is the only 2nd year on court. He's the starting setter for Shiratorizawa Academy, the strongest team in the prefecture. 'Irresistible Force', their banner read. Shirabu came too far to give up his position.

Shirabu often wondered if Semi felt the same at one point. Elated to be accepted into the team and bowing down to the will of the game. He wondered how Semi up and decided, "no more", and let his position be taken by a _second_ _year_. Generally, third years would be spiteful for being replaced by someone younger. Though Semi did send glares and scowls, the majority wasn’t out of jealousy, it was for a totally different reason.

Semi was pissed. Everyone worked hard to be on this team, all Shiratorizawa’s spikers were so amazing yet only 1 got the majority of tosses. It's not even strategic, it's just "let the ace's power overwhelm the opponent". Yes, their ace is the #3 highschool aged ace in Japan, but that doesn't mean  _ every _ set should go there. 

_ “The others aren’t strong enough” His coach argued. _

_ “Then teach them! How are they supposed to get better if they don’t hit any tosses!?”A passionate Eita had shouted back. “What good is a setter who doesn’t set for the greater good of the team!?” The gym when silent at the outburst. But all the spikers felt it, they knew Semi was right. Even Ushijima knows they’ve been playing this game wrong. He may be powerful, but there’s more options they have besides him. He’s a cannon, not an AR, even he needs a break. Besides, if no sets go to the rest of the team, how are they supposed to grow? Ushijima is going to graduate, what then? _

_ “The greater good of the team is to find ways to secure a victory.” Was the response from the adult figure.  _

_ Semi had laughed. “A setter who doesn’t utlilize the weapons he has is a fucking useless setter” Semi scoffed in a self depresciating way. He glared at the coach, “ If you’re not going to let me set how I’m  _ **_supposed_ ** _ to, then take me off the starting lineup.”  _

Semi hated it. Whenever he managed to get subbed onto the court, he purposely avoided setting to the ace. He set to his other useful weapons. They were powerful as well, why leave them to rust?

Semi broke free. Semi  _ is _ free.

But Shirabu  _ is  _ in chains.

Shirabu knew he made a mistake the moment the set left his hands. He had panicked. His hands felt sweaty and he slipped up. Karasuno read him like a book.

The ace was perfect in his form, perfect in his strength, perfect as his left hand struck the ball with power to shake an army. But it was Shirabu's fault the perfection was ruined. The ball slammed back down on the court beside him. He stared at the ball with shock. He knew what this meant. The blowing of a whistle signaling the known truth. Ushijima had been blocked. And that was his fault.

His head snapped up in time to catch the circular rotations of the coach. No no no no no-

The paddle branded with a #10, his scared brown eyes met the sharp ones of Eita's. Fuck. He walks to the substitution zone, gripping the bottom of the paddle with a slight tremble.

Semi empathized with him for a moment and let his fingers graze over the setter's hand for a moment longer than normal before letting go of the paddle and taking to the courts. Perhaps it was pity.

Shirabu lets his hand drop at his side. His head hangs low as he walks over to the warm up zone. No one says a word as he watches Semi play. The way the spikers seem to light up, and the way Karauno seemed shocked by the new plays. Reon's strong hit, Kawanishi 's dink, Goshiki's killer straight, and Semi' power tip.

All these amazing attacks that haven’t gotten the chance to be in the spotlight because Shirabu is not allowed to play like that. 

He only wishes to have the courage to do as he pleases.

But he doesn’t. Shirabu doubted himself too often, he had this title, and this title alone. Stripping of the setting position takes away his identity. It takes away all he’s recognized for, all he is. Shirabu couldn’t lose that. He has no value without it. Their coach took advantage of that. Where Semi was non negotiable, Shirabu considered, and that was enough to get what was needed. Shirabu would continue setting the way the coach pleased until he found value in himself outside of ‘starting setter of Shiratorizawa Academy’. 

When the ball dropped to the ground for the final time, Shirabu felt his spirit drop along with it.

________

"The greatest freedom is setting as you please. Life's too short to continue trying to please others." Semi explained as he walked with Shirabu to the outskirts of Shiratorizawa Academy, diploma in hand.

" I think you'll enjoy seeing the look on the spikers faces when they get a toss, rather than when a powerful player scores a point "He said.

And with that, Semi walked ahead, joining the group of seniors who just graduated. Semi looked free, and once he was gone he hadn't looked back, instead he took flight.

Shirabu wants to fly too. He looks back at the first years, who are crying over the loss of their senpais. Shirabu scoffs, "Tomorrow I'll set to you"He says, pointing to Goshiki, who jumps in surprise.

_ I can’t live to appease, I have a vast artillery of spikers and I'm going to use them. _ He thought with a newfound determination. It wasn’t much, but it was the beginning of a new mindset, one that would change his playing style. Not only that- but change his life.

_ “Confidence is a good look on you Kenjiro” Semi said as he put his guitar down after returning home from a concert.  _

_ “Shut it” Shirabu mumbled, though there was no fire behind the words, he allowed a smile to cross his lips.  _

Shirabu took flight after his own graduation. Ditching volleyball wasn’t a hard decision. Shirabu hadn’t loved it like some of his other teammates. But volleyball taught him some valuable lessons he’s note sure he could have learned alone. He currently finds himself as a med student in his 5th year. And he's married now, to a wonderful musician. He’s awfully glad he’s free, he decided. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah this was just a short oneshot work off the top of my head!  
> Personally, Shirabu setting to Ushijima mostly ticked me off, as a setter myself. All the players on STZ (minus Shirabu) got in via a sports scholarship, so they must be good! So Shirabu not using them bugged me. So obviously- I had to come up with a reasoning behind this, aka, me over analyzing STZ. And reinforcing my hc of Shirabu having anxiety or self-doubt issues, and I also wanted to compare Semi's play style, and slip some SemiShira in there!  
> Leave Kudos and Comments! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
